


Ex tenebris

by TModestova



Series: Supernatural. Finale: Filling the Gaps [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bird Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Coda, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Jack Kline as God, Metamorphosis, Rescue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Кода к S15e19. Завершение незакрытой линии. Повторюсь: если Джек не кинулся немедленно спасать Кастиэля, то это не тот Джек, которого воспитали Сэм, Дин и Кас.Ничего художественного — просто вербализация живых картинок, которые представлялись.
Series: Supernatural. Finale: Filling the Gaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077005





	Ex tenebris

Оно было третьим в списке неотложных обязательных дел, которые должен был сделать новоявленный Всемогущий и Вездесущий. Сразу после исцеления Винчестеров и капитального ремонта мироздания. И, конечно, он его сделал.  
Растворившись в бело-золотом свечении, он сделал шаг во тьму.  
Тьма была безвидна и пуста, а также суха, тверда и тепла. «Довольно уютно», — подумал он и сел прямо там, где стоял, привычно скрестив ноги. Выдохнул и набрался терпения.  
Времени в темноте тоже не было. Он пытался отсчитывать время по внутреннему ощущению, потом отчаялся и начал считать биение пульса, но и здесь он постоянно сбивался... кажется, путал цифры. Да вроде бы и пульс бился неравномерно. Он бросил это и погрузился в себя. Исследовать свои новые силы, чувства, границы и возможности оказалось так увлекательно, что он позабыл о времени... И даже удивился, когда наконец услышал злобное:  
— Ты опять здесь!  
Вспыхнул круг света, очертивший возникшее пространство. На его границе оказался и Джек.  
Круг был пуст, за его пределами в полутьме тоже не просматривалось ничего осязаемого или видимого. Звук исходил из пустоты.  
— Я с тобой еще не закончило!  
Голос был вроде механический, без особых человеческих интонаций, но тем не менее явно сочился негодованием:  
— Ты во мне громыхнул! Гро-о-о-омко! И сбежал! Ты мне еще за это ответишь, понял?!  
— Понял, — послушно кивнул Джек. — Чем?  
— Ты... ты... — пустота замолчала — задумалась, наверно.  
Джек продолжил:  
— Отвечу. Но и ты мне пойдешь на уступку.  
— Что-о-о? Никаких уступок! Я решило: ты останешься здесь со мной! И никогда больше не будешь шастать из реальности туда-сюда и обратно. Вот моя цена. Вот твоя расплата. И никаких тебе уступок!  
Джек склонил голову, посмотрел на раскрытые ладони и повторил:  
— Ты пойдешь на уступку.  
Из-за границ круга выскочило черное и блестящее, удлиняющееся, как щупальце, на лету складываясь в фигуру пышечки-демонессы Мэг. Она мигом оказалась возле Джека, наклонилась, согнув пальцы, как когти, готовая впиться, захватить, утащить во тьму... разорвать.  
Джек поднял голову и взглянул на нее в упор. Она кружилась над ним, кидалась, едва не вонзая в него острый черный маникюр, едва не задевая кинжально острыми шпильками. Едва... но не прикасаясь. Будто Джека окружал незримый и непробиваемый щит.  
В конце концов она поняла это. Она отступила. Шипя, фыркая и плюясь, выдавила:  
— Зачем ты здесь? Зачем снова беспокоишь? Я хочу спа-а-а-а-ть!!! — Последнее слово растянулось, рот раскрылся неимоверно, голос ушел в басовые, неженские ноты, будто демоница начала превращаться обратно в черную субстанцию.  
— За Кастиэлем, конечно. — Джек даже простодушно удивился вопросу.  
— А-а-а, этот... — круглолицая демоница заколебалась, как отражение в воде, подернулась рябью и перетекла в усталую фигуру в старом плаще неопределенного цвета. Джек моргнул. Он очень старался не выдать свои чувства — боль и горе — при виде приемного отца, но еще не нажил такого опыта беззапиночного вранья и бравады, как Дин. Но все же он только моргнул, и псевдо-Кастиэль не заметил реакции.  
— Он мой! У нас с ним была сделка. Все по-чесноку: я — ему, он — мне. Я ему тебя, он мне себя. Попробуешь отменить? Деточка, кто ты такой, чтобы нарушать космическое равновесие сил?  
— Я Джек. Клайн. Нефилим. Был. Теперь у меня немного больше сил. В том числе космических.  
— Я знаю, кто ты. Ты во мне уже побывал. Такой же, как другие. Ну, сам пришел, сам и останешься. Нечего мотаться взад и вперед, я тебе не трансконтинентальное шоссе. Тебе какое местечко выбрать, чтобы залечь спать — потеплее или потемнее? — Издёвка, не свойственная Кастиэлю, царапала слух... и душу.  
Джек сдвинул брови.  
— Ты не слушаешь меня? Я предлагаю еще одну сделку...  
Лже-Кастиэль визгливо расхохотался, перебив Джека. Тот осекся и насупился сильнее.  
— У тебя нет ничего для меня. Ты уже здесь и отсюда не выйдешь, а кроме себя, тебе нечего предложить. Все остальные — вон, — палец указал куда-то за спину Джека, но он не купился и не обернулся, — вон они, голубчики, крылатые, пернатые и перепончатые, все здесь. Навсегда. И ты будешь с ними. Спа-а-ать!  
— Когда-нибудь, — кивнул Джек спокойно. Угроза не испугала. Опыт слишком обильных смертей вокруг, личное знакомство со Смертью и порывы самопожертвования, которым Винчестеры заражают всех неосторожно приблизившихся к ним, приучают без трепета относиться к перспективе конечности жизни. Своей тоже. — Не в этот раз. Ты не можешь ничего сделать со мной. Ты попробовало — не вышло, верно? А вот я могу доставить тебе неприятности. Так что последний раз прошу: давай договоримся по-хорошему. Не люблю по-плохому.  
Еще один взрыв визгливого хохота. Захлебываясь смехом, псевдоангел отрывисто выкрикивал что-то издевательское. Джек не стал прислушиваться: он получил ответ.  
Нахмурившись, он поднялся и приглашающе, ладонью вверх, протянул правую руку. Держась за нее, из света и тьмы соткалась большеглазая женщина болезненного вида в ярком платье. Джек поймал ее взгляд и молча кивнул. Она понимающе улыбнулась, убрала тонкие пальчики с его ладони, окинула взором место беседы и обратилась к фальшивому Кастиэлю:  
— Я Амара.  
— Я тебе не знаю. Я тебя не звало. — Лжеангел умолк и с любопытством разглядывал новое лицо.  
— Несомненно. Я никогда не была и не буду в этом месте. Я — Тьма. Я — Мать-Тьма. Я — уничтожение, я — разрушение, я — сокрушение, я — гибель, я — конец всему. Я уничтожу тебя. И это будет очень весело! Потому что уничтожить Пустоту можно... — Амара еще раз, с прищуром огляделась, точно прицеливаясь, — заполнив ее. Творить уничтожая, уничтожать творя — такое у меня впервые. Но получится! — Она резко обернулась к Джеку, посмотрела ему за спину, куда указывал лже-Кастиэль, где покоились ангелы и демоны, и щелкнула пальцами.  
Темноту разрезали лучи. Заходящее солнце бросило длинные тени под ноги Джеку и Амаре, ударило прямо в лицо фальшивому ангелу. Дохнул ветерок, темнота заклубилась от него, послышался шелест, шорох листьев, неуверенно чирикнула птаха... Громко захлопали крылья: стая сорвалась с места и закружила, птичий щебет разлетелся разноголосицей. Даже стоя спиной, Джек почувствовал остывающий жар летнего вечера и запах полевых цветов.  
Псевдо-Кастиэль взвизгнул еще пронзительнее. Он зажмурился и прикрыл глаза руками, спасаясь от света. Потом схватился за уши, спасаясь от звуков. Солнце снова брызнуло ему в глаза, и он вздрогнул. Человеческих рук не хватало.  
Его фигура задрожала, стала просвечивать, в ней обозначились завитки и клубы мрака. Они выплескивались за границы призрачного тела, сливались в курящиеся дымом ручейки и утекали в глубь, куда еще не доставали лучи. За несколько секунд Кастиэль потерял объем и плотность и стал похож на высохшую хитиновую оболочку насекомого или пластиковую обертку. Он уже не визжал, а тихо выл.  
Из-за спины Джека вырвалась огромная ворона, прошумела крыльями, снижаясь в темноту, на бреющем задела прозрачную фигуру.  
— Прекрати! Перестань! Уйди! — заскулило со всех сторон из окружающей темноты. — Забери ее! Убери этот свет... шум... Уйди! Дай мне уснуть!  
Амара, склонив голову набок, с интересом посмотрела на Джека. Он был сдержан и спокоен.  
— Отдай мне Кастиэля, и мы все уйдем отсюда, и я обещаю, что тебя никто никогда больше не побеспокоит. Во веки вечные. Это мое предложение. Это наша сделка.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
Джек ждал.  
Он знал, чего хочет и как этого добиться. Джек изо всех сил старался следовать переговорщицким правилам, которые усвоил от Винчестеров: «Применяться к обстоятельствам», «Всегда иметь план Б», «Продумывать отступление», «Держать козыри в рукаве» и... «Не провоцировать зря. И потом не угрожать, а бить — быстро и сильно, чтобы сразу пузом кверху». Джек даже помнил, как эта фраза прозвучала в наставлениях Дина: они рыбачили на рассвете где-то на дикой речке, пока Сэм отсыпался в «импале», и при последних словах Дин с кошачьей ловкостью выхватил в воздухе рыбку, хохотнул, гордясь своей удачливостью, снял ее с крючка, показал Джеку (блеснуло бледное раздутое брюхо, набитое икрой) и выпустил обратно — всё за какие-то считаные секунды. В то утро он был особенно доволен собой, болтлив и беззаботен — они возвращались домой, никто не умер, Кастиэль ждал их в бункере, — и пронизывающий утренний ветер с реки казался Джеку теплым и приветливым.  
Поэтому он не мог проиграть эти переговоры — самые важные переговоры в этой его новой ипостаси. Не с таким воспитанием. Не ради такой цели. Он не мог, как несмышленыш, подвести своих отцов и забыть уроки Винчестеров. Обладая божественными силами с обеих сторон, от Чака и Амары, (не считая собственных умений Джека) предать, похоронить Кастиэля? Нет, невозможно! Джек гнул свою линию и считал, что у него получается... уже почти хорошо.  
Амара с явным удовольствием созерцала пространство, сотворенное ею и наполненное жизнью, потом отвлеклась, приманила толстого краснощекого щегла и принялась разглядывать со всем вниманием. Птица сидела у нее на запястье и охорашивалась, расправляя черно-желтый веер крыльев.  
Амара подняла руку повыше и шепнула ей:  
— Ты, наверное, Захария. А может, Бальтазар. Но я буду звать тебя Захарией. Улетай! — Она подкинула щегла в воздух. С возмущенным щебетом он упорхнул обратно в созданный ею сад.  
Наконец из пустоты донеслось:  
— Вы все врёте. Все обещаете и все врёте. — Это была уже не попытка шантажа, не выпад, а ноющая жалоба. Пустота фактически сдалась. И Джек это услышал.  
— Я обещаю, что никто сюда никогда не войдет. Больше того, я обещаю, что запечатаю портал и изменю закон, который заставлял нас попадать в тебя. Да, космический закон. У меня есть власть и сила для этого. И равновесие не будет нарушено. — Амара, внимательно слушающая его, согласно кивнула. — А взамен ты отдашь мне Кастиэля. Один ангел в обмен на вечность покоя. Наша новая сделка. Идёт?  
Что-то всхлипнуло. Потом прозвучало:  
— Идёт.  
Издалека, из-за границ зрения к кругу света приблизился бледный огонек. Он подлетел к Джеку и завертелся вокруг него.  
— Кас?! — потрясенно выдохнул тот.  
Могучий боевой ангел, о деяниях которого уклончиво избегали рассказывать Сэм и Дин, мятежник, который первым спустя эоны после Люцифера поднял бунт против Небес, вольное создание, которого с равной страстью ненавидели исконные враги демоны и родные братья ангелы, охотник и соратник Винчестеров, беспощадный и заботливый, низведен до еле тлеющего светляка!  
— Он тебя даже не узнает, — ядовито прокомментировал прозрачный Кас.  
— Да, это он. В саду его нет, — подтвердила Амара, взялась за плечо внучатого племянника и бесшумно, бесследно расточилась.  
— Кас! — повторил Джек.  
Огонек скользнул ближе... вплотную, коснулся виска, прошелся вдоль щеки, будто погладил ласковой рукой. Завис в нескольких сантиметрах от носа. Внезапно откуда-то до Джека донесся слабый, сухой, как шуршание палой листвы, голос: «Джек. Джек, родной. Ты — Джек». Юноша осторожно свёл ладони лодочкой, поймал огонек и обратил взгляд на пустую оболочку, которая украла внешность его отца:  
— Отдай его тело. — Поправился: — Его облик.  
— Упс, — квакнул ехидный ответ. — На это мы не договаривались. Искра его жизни твоя. Забирай. Остального больше нет. Я забрало всё. А это... так! ложная память. — Прозрачные очертания фигуры размылись, ничего человеческого в ней не осталось. Ветерок из-за спины Джека развеял ее следы.  
Джек с явным огорчением выдохнул, поднес пригоршню к губам и легко дунул, словно раздувая уголёк. Из-под пальцев пробились лучи, пощекотали ему лицо. Он разжал руки, и с них взлетел стройный голубь розовато-песочного окраса с небрежно-пестрым колечком вокруг шеи. Птица раза два громко хлопнула крыльями, не выровняла полёт и почти упала обратно к нему в руки. Джек аккуратно обхватил голубя и умостил под куртку, за пазуху.  
— Мы уходим. Я выполню уговор, — сурово сказал он, поднял раскрытую ладонь в своем инстинктивном прощальном жесте и резко сжал ее в кулак. Райский сад позади него схлопнулся без единого звука. Через мгновение исчез и Джек, спрятав на груди песочного голубя.  
Световой круг пропал. Снова стало пусто, темно, тихо, тепло и сухо.

***

Где-то на пышных осенних холмах Тосканы — вишневых, алых, ржавых, золотых — в развалинах на тесаном камне сидел юный Бог и разговаривал с голубем, который разгуливал перед ним по сухим дубовым листьям.  
— ...знал, что Амара мне поможет и поддержит.  
«Если бы я знал, я бы не посоветовал тебе рисковать. Даже Чак опасался лишний раз тревожить Пустоту».  
— Я не Чак. И раз не лишний. Но должен признаться, я ничем не рисковал. У меня теперь такие силы... С которыми мне было бы стыдно не воскресить тебя! К тому же, после того, как Билли отправила меня в Пустоту и я взорвался, часть Пустоты оказалась во мне. Она стала заполняться окружающей жизненной энергией и... любыми силами. Пустота отчасти я сам — и потому она не смогла бы повредить мне, части себя. Мне нечего было бояться. — Джек примолк, спустя несколько секунд добавил: — Даже если бы Пустота не пожелала отдать тебя, я забрал бы тебя силой. Нашел бы везде, куда она могла бы тебя спрятать. Это отняло бы время, да, но не бесконечность. Она больше не безгранична.  
«Вижу, изнанка мироздания начала меняться. И радикально». — В неслышном голосе Кастиэля Джеку почудилось одобрение.  
— Да. В своей реальности люди справятся сами, я сказал, что не буду вмешиваться. А изнанку надо поменять, чтобы она не вторгалась в мир людей. Там все надо менять. И ты мне подскажешь как.  
«Не забудь рассказать об этом Сэму и Дину, чтобы им не пришлось узнавать о переменах на горьком опыте».  
— Когда наберешься сил и мне не нужно будет тебя поддерживать, мы отправимся к ним. И сам все расскажешь Дину.  
«Я не смогу с ним говорить — нечем. А говорить так, как с тобой, для него опасно. Я когда-то едва не расколол ему голову, когда пытался достучаться до Дина в своем истинном облике. Теперь, — голубь расправил крылья, как развел руками, — тем более не хочу его ранить или обеспокоить. Слишком часто я полагался на него, вместо того, чтобы ему полагаться на меня, своего ангела-хранителя».  
— Ты думаешь, он сейчас он не обеспокоен?  
«Он привык терять друзей. И я с ним расставался несколько раз. Переживет. Главное, чтобы с ним по-прежнему был Сэмми. Он ведь в порядке?»  
Джек замер, закрыв глаза и впитывая рассеянную информацию. Потом расслабился и мечтательно улыбнулся:  
— Вполне. Он с Эйлин.  
«Присматривай за ними. Я пока не смогу. Зачем им ангел без сил, без тела, без голоса, без связей на небе?»  
— Кто-то говорил мне: «We don't care about you because you're useful». Кто это был, не помнишь? — Джек потихоньку учился шутить. — Думаешь, Сэму и Дину не все равно, чем ты полезен? Им... нам важно, что ты — это ты. Что ты снова с нами.  
Голубь хлопнул крыльями и промолчал.  
— Мы найдем тебе подходящий сосуд. Обещаю, в самом скором времени. Чтобы Сэм и Дин не остались без твоей помощи.  
«Постарайся, чтобы сосудом стала женщина. Молодая. Я... У меня есть для этого причина».  
Если бы мысленный голос передавал интонации, в этой фразе Джеку послышалось бы смущение. Он деликатно не стал выяснять, о чем промолчал Кастиэль.  
— Окей, сделаем. А пока... давай жить! Я навеки запер Пустоту — ты бессмертен. 

(С) Т.Модестова, 18.11.2020.


End file.
